movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mozenrath
Mozenrath is the main antagonist of the Aladdin TV Series. He is arguably Aladdin's most dangerous foe and is widely regarded as the most popular villain in the show. He is an evil sorcerer and necromancer who plots to conquer the seven deserts and then the rest of the world. Aladdin TV Series The sorcerer visits Agrabah, looking for someone worthy enough for a dangerous task that he cannot accomplish himself. He unleashes a winged, dinosaur-like monster on the city, planning to recruit the one able to defeat it. Unsurprisingly, Aladdin does the job and Mozenrath approaches him, offering him a huge reward if he accepts his offer. But Aladdin refuses, disgusted by the way he "tests" people. He then concludes that getting Aladdin to do the task would be harder than he anticipated, but would also be "fun" just the same. The morning after, Mozenrath finds Aladdin's hovel, sneaks in and steals the Genie's lamp, (with the Genie sleeping inside) which he teleports to his palace in the Land of the Black Sand. He then wakes Aladdin, Abu, Iago and the Magic Carpet up and teleports with them near his palace. Mozenrath brought a Thirdac into his palace: a monster from another dimension who feeds on magic and magical beings. Mozenrath crafted a collar to control the beast, but given his own magic powers, it would be too dangerous for him to get too close to it. So he gives the collar to Aladdin and instructs him to put it on the Thirdac before it finds and devours the Genie. Aladdin's ultimately succeeds and Mozenrath immediately takes the creature with him. Mozenrath plans to use the Thirdac to destroy the magical defenses of the kingdoms of the Seven Deserts in order to invade them, but Aladdin sneaks into his fortress and manages to set the Thirdac free. Attacked by the beast, the sorcerer's only option is to send it back to its own dimension, ruining his plans of conquest. By doing this, Aladdin made himself a new archenemy. Mozenrath captures Aladdin in a magical trap and demands Jasmine to bring him the Genie by sunset at Dagger's Rock: a gloomy, rocky place near the border between the Agrabanian desert and the Land of the Black Sand, otherwise he will execute Aladdin. The Sultan sends Razoul and the royal guards to rescue the hero, but Jasmine and Genie infiltrate the patrol, disguised as guards. During the journey, Xerxes spots the guards and warns Mozenrath that the guards are coming without the Genie or the lamp. Mozenrath then sends his Mamluks but Genie and Jasmine make short work of them. Mozenrath then dispatches the guards by creating two huge hands of stone, but Jasmine, Genie and Carpet manage to reach Dagger's Rock and a battle ensues. Mozenrath subdues Jasmine and shows the protagonists a crystal of Ix, a magical crystal which captures magical beings, and reveals that Dagger Rock is in fact a monumental crystal of Ix. He plans to trap the Genie inside the Dagger's Rock crystal and to absorb all his semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic power, in order to become all-powerful. He nearly captures the Genie but Jasmine ends up trapping him and Xerxes inside the crystal instead. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Lord Category:Archenemy Category:Game Changer Category:Male Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Usurper Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Monster Master Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Liars Category:Envious Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Main Antagonists Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Egomaniacs Category:Nemesis Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Living Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Trickster Category:Master of Hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Disney Villains Category:Spoilers Category:Possessor Category:Thief Category:Affably Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Monomaniacs Category:Selfish Villains Category:Crazy villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful